


Poisson

by Axeliste



Series: L'Horoscope dans 100 thèmes [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Gold Saint - Freeform, Gold Saints - Freeform, Horoscopes, Other, Saint Seiya - Freeform, gold - Freeform, saint - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliste/pseuds/Axeliste
Summary: 100 Thèmes.Le Sanctuaire, une si belle contrée... Mais quand les chevaliers et l'horoscope s'en mêlent, ce n'est pas de tout repos!~Quelques jours après la soirée, Shion, ayant retrouvé ses fonctions de Grand Pope, mandat Aphrodite. Seulement, le Chevalier du Poisson ne l'entend pas de cette oreille!





	Poisson

Poissons:  
Cette semaine: Toujours a la fête, vous parcourez vos journées avec aisance et légèreté.

Ce soir-là, ce fut le seul. Le SEUL je dis bien ! Le seul à ne pas avoir touché à une goutte d'alcool. Et, il avait bien fait. Pas parce qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool, ou voilà quoi, mais bien parce que pour lui, le mec du Sanctuaire qui adorait les potins, ça avait été THE soirée avec THE potins. Et pas n'importe lesquels, en plus. Il avait appris des choses absolument merveilleuses. Pour lui. Pour s'en servir plus tard, et tous les mettre à ses pieds. Bientôt, ils ramperont devant lui... Tous autant qu'ils étaient !  
Parce que savoir que Minos avait des vus sur lui, alors qu'il était en couple avec Eaque... Ou bien, que Rhadamanthe avait demandé en mariage Kanon de même façon que dans les films ( le tout, filmé évidemment), ou bien encore que Isaac avait essayé de convaincre Shun de faire un plan à trois avec lui et Hyoga... Ça n'avait pas de prix... Ou si, justement... Hmm, il ne fallait pas le chercher... Sinon, il se pourrait bien que certain s'en morde les doigts... Mwahahahahahaaaaaa !!

Et c'est sur cette pensée qu’Aphrodite continua son ascension vers le palais de Pope, en gambadant joyeusement, et en chantonnant... Cela annonçait rien de bon pour Shion tiens... Il n'aurait peut être pas dû embrasser Shura... La vengeance d'un Capricorne, d'un Cancer (qui ne voulait avouer ses sentiments pour la biquette pour rien au monde alors qu'Aphrodithe était sûr que ses sentiments étaient réciproques... Enfin, il allait trouver un moyen de les mettre en couple ces deux là... ) et d'une Balance pourraient être terrible... Mais surtout, il n'aurait pas dû réveillé Aphrodite, chevalier du Poisson à 6h30 un dimanche matin.


End file.
